Traditional devices for dispensing a liquid, such as water, from a container include a reservoir for holding a predetermined volume of the liquid in addition to the liquid within the container. The reservoir is normally constructed of a corrosion resistant metallic material, such as stainless steel. Since the reservoir is exposed to ambient air whenever the container is changed and ambient air enters the container as the liquid is displaced, it is necessary to sanitize the reservoir every six months in order to minimize dispensing bacteria in the liquid.
Sanitizing the reservoir every six months is problematic in that it results in a significant amount of downtime for the liquid dispensing device. Furthermore, the expense of having a serviceman sanitize the reservoir increases the cost of maintaining the dispensing device. Clearly, a need has arisen for a liquid dispensing device which is readily sanitized to minimize the above problems.
Conventional water or liquid dispensing devices normally have up to three dispensing valves for dispensing hot water, water at room temperature, and cold water. The number of dispensing valves provided on each water dispensing device varies in accordance with the requirements of the user. As such it is necessary to design a number of different water dispensing devices to meet each user's particular requirements. For instance, if one user preferred that the device only dispense cold water and hot water and another user preferred the device dispense cold water, hot water and room temperature water, it is necessary to manufacture two different types of water dispensing devices. Thus, a need has arisen for a single water dispensing device which can be readily converted in the field or at the assembly location to the requirements of the user.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described conventional water dispensing devices by providing a disposable liner within the reservoir which can be readily replaced when the reservoir has to be sanitized. In addition, the present invention is of a modular design to allow the dispensing device to be readily converted between a two valve system wherein cold water and room temperature water is dispensed and a three valve system wherein hot water, cold water and room temperature water is dispensed. Use of the present invention results in considerable savings in money as well as time when the unit has to be sanitized and also reduces manufacturing costs by providing a single unit which can be readily converted between a two valve and a three valve system.